


Slow Burn Part 2

by Julieseven



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: So, as promised, I wrote a second part to "Slow burn". This time, Isak tops, and the story is written from his POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In between the two parts of "Slow burn", there is only about an hour where Isak sleeps, so the setting remains the same.

I woke up feeling refreshed and blissfully happy. Even wasn't lying next to me, but I could hear him walking around the room. I rolled onto my back, yawned and stretched, and seconds later, Even was straddling my hips and kissed my temple.

"Morning handsome", he murmured and I jerked upright, staring at him.  
"It's morning?" I called, but Even chuckled quietly and pulled me in for a kiss.  
"You just slept for an hour, relax", he told me and brushed his nose against mine. I smiled and leaned my forehead against his, purring contently.  
"Mhm, good", I murmured and put my hands on his waist. Even laughed quietly and kissed me, cradling my face with both hands. He was still completely naked, and I took a moment to appreciate how beautiful he was. I still couldn't believe that this man was attracted to a skinny little thing like me.

Even put his lips to my neck and then looked into my eyes again. "Were you afraid you'd missed something?", he asked in a low voice that made my spine tingle.  
My breath caught as he kissed my lips again, longer this time, and I dug my fingers into the skin on his hips.  
"Maybe?", I replied, reaching into Even's hair with one hand while wrapping my other arm around his waist. Even sighed contently against my lips before parting them with his tongue. I gasped into his mouth and even with the blanket between us, I could feel us both get hard.

Even broke away from the kiss, panting slightly, and looked into my eyes. "How are you feeling? Still tired?", he asked quietly, running his hands down along my spine, sending shivers through my entire body.  
"uh -uh", I stuttered, closing my eyes, and grabbed his shoulders to try and keep it together. "I'm fine, and you?"  
Even smiled gently and pressed his lips to mine, his fingers still leaving a trail of fire on my back. "Oh, good", he breathed into my mouth. "Cause I'm not done with you."  
I had to bite back a moan when he pressed his lips to my collarbone, and my hands slipped onto his back, drawing small circles on his ribs. Even's breath caught, but then he took my face between his palms again, looking deep into my eyes.  
"I want you inside me", he murmured, and my heart skipped a beat at the deep longing and desire in his voice.  
"Huh", I uttered, not quite sure what to say. But my hands tightened around his waist, pulling him a little closer.  
"What do you think?", Even asked, and I blushed, hiding my face at his neck. Even chuckled nervously and put both arms around me, kissing my shoulder. "It worked with you, right? I mean …" he pulled his head back and looked into my eyes, his hand resting at my throat. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

The worried look on his face made me laugh. Had he hurt me? Sure, it had been a little uncomfortable at first, but once I'd gotten used to it, having Even's dick inside me had felt nothing short of mind-blowingly amazing. So, I put my hand onto his neck and leaned my forehead against his.  
"No, Even. You didn't hurt me at all", I told him and pressed my lips to his.

Even sighed with honest relief, almost making me laugh again. "Oh good. Then it should work fine if we try …" his voice trailed off, and the insecure look on his face made me kiss him again. It was reassuring to know he was a little unsure himself. Until today, I had always been intimidated by the fact that Even was definitely more experienced than me.  
"Yeah, sure. Let's try it", I said bravely, and Even kissed me, long and lingering, turning my insides to water. I kissed him back enthusiastically, my hands running up along his back to rest on his shoulder blades.

Even got up on his knees and got rid of the blanket between us, tossing it aside. I used the few seconds that took him to get to my knees as well, and when he turned back to face me, I reached for his neck and kissed him, open-mouthed and hungry. A soft sigh escaped Even and he pulled me close, his hands running down along my sides until they were resting on my butt.  
Not to be outdone, I reached for Even's butt as well, gently massaging his cheeks. I was very aware of Even's hard dick pressing against my thigh and my own brushing his, beginning to feel dizzy. Not removing my lips from his, I took Even's dick in one hand and started stroking him, slowly and gently. Even moaned and tilted his head back, giving me the chance to kiss his neck and push him backwards into the blanket he'd piled up behind us.  
Laughing shortly, Even reached up to put his hand into my neck and pull me on top of him. I straddled him, still stroking his dick and leaned down to kiss him. Even sighed deeply and grabbed my butt again with both hands, his fingers digging into my skin. I exhaled loudly and bit his lower lip, making him gasp.

Somewhere in the back of my head, a realization formed and I stopped kissing Even to clear my throat. "So, … How do you ...?" I began, but Even bit his lip and cupped my face with both hands.  
"I want to ride you" he whispered and searched my face for a reaction.

"Oh", I said, slightly surprised. I hadn't expected THAT to be an option, let alone one that Even would find appealing.  
"Do you think that's okay?" Even asked carefully, running his fingers through my hair. I stared into his beautiful eyes and smiled at him.  
"Whatever you want", I murmured, and was pleased to hear Even's breath catch slightly before I pressed my lips to his again.  
"Where's that … thingy", I asked quietly, trying to hide my embarrassment by kissing Even's neck.  
"Nightstand", he breathed and gently bit into my shoulder, making me groan.  
"Ow, Even", I protested, but still felt a shiver run down my spine. I got up on my knees and reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. Luckily, Even had left the box of condoms right next to it, so I grabbed one and then turned back to him.  
He was staring at me with the same look he'd given me at the predrink at our house while kissing Sonja. And just like that night, heat rushed through me from head to toe, making me want to eat Even alive.  
"Come here", he said in a low voice and I dropped the lube and condom next to us and collapsed onto Even's chest, supporting my weight on my lower arms. Even's hands came up to reach into my hair and he kissed me hungrily, making my head spin. I put one hand into his neck and kissed him back passionately, trying to ignore the almost painful throbbing of my hard dick against Even's lower abdomen.  
However, Even didn't ignore it. "I want you", he murmured under my lips, running his finger along my spine, making me gasp.  
"Uh hu?" I managed to utter, but then I pulled myself together. 'My turn', I thought to myself and suddenly I felt a ravenous hunger to give Even as much pleasure as he'd given me. My lips found his neck and then wandered down to his collarbone, across his chest and stomach until I reached his groin. Every time my mouth connected with his skin, Even sighed contently and he stretched out his arms above his head, visibly enjoying my touch.  
Feeling encouraged, I gently put my hands on his hips and took his dick into my mouth. Even moaned loudly, his back arching a little as his hands gripped the headboard. I slid my tongue along his shaft, holding on to his hips and then gently sucked his tip. He gasped and stared at me, lips parted and a look in his eyes that seemed to say: "Don't you dare stop."  
And of course, I didn’t. I took Even's dick into my mouth, entirely this time and the loud moan that escaped him almost made my head explode. Never had I expected that pleasing Even would turn me on so much. Alternating between sucking his tip and licking his shaft, I reached for the bottle of lube and poured a small portion onto my middle finger.

I looked up at Even, who only nodded, a hazy look in his eyes. So I kept Even's dick in my mouth as I very carefully touched his rim with my lube-covered finger. Even gasped slightly, probably because my finger felt cold. I remembered the feeling from when he'd touched me there before. Still, I paused shortly before moving my finger, gently circling his rim while still moving my mouth up and down along his dick.  
Finally, I dared push my finger inside him, and before I could worry about hurting him, Even thrust his hips towards me so that my finger slipped deeper inside him. He felt warm and moist, and I was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that my dick was so hard it was almost painful. Still, I gently moved my finger inside Even, while caressing his dick with my tongue.  
"Aah, Isak", Even moaned, and I looked up to see him stare at me imploringly. His hands were still gripping the headboard, so tightly his knuckles were white. "Don't stop", he panted, and I grinned at him, feeling empowered. I removed my mouth from his dick, replacing it with my free hand, stroking him slowly while pushing a second finger inside him. Even moaned and squirmed a little, so I paused and looked into his face again.

"I can take it", he told me, biting his lower lip. I still waited a few seconds, placing a few kisses on and around his dick before I moved my fingers. But when I did, Even sighed contently, leaning onto my fingers, urging me to go on. Taking his dick back into my mouth, I obliged, slipping my fingers in and out of him, gently stretching his rim. Even's moans grew louder and he let go of the headboard to dig into the cushions on either side of him.  
And then I pushed a third finger inside him. Even gave a short: "Ow", and I froze immediately, removing my mouth from his dick.  
"Sorry", I said hurriedly, but Even reached one hand into my hair, panting heavily.

"It's okay, just … wait a moment", he uttered, taking a few deep breaths. I exhaled with relief and kissed his stomach. Moving my lips further down, I felt Even's breaths get shorter again, and by the time I was licking his dick, he moaned: "Move, please."  
Very carefully, I did as he asked, and now Even moved his hips towards me once more, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. I moved my fingers apart inside him, taking his dick fully into my mouth, making Even gasp and moan at the same time. Moving my fingers a little faster, I sucked his tip and watched with delight as Even arched his back, uttering one little moan after the other. I kept going, again alternately sucking his tip and taking him fully into my mouth while moving my fingers inside him.

"Isak, I won't last much longer", Even finally panted, and just like he had, I took that as a sign that he was ready.  
"Oh .. okay", I stuttered and got to my knees, reaching for the condom I'd dropped next to Even before. With shaking fingers, I tore open the foil and tried to ignore the red heat flushing my cheeks. Somehow, I managed to put the condom on my dick and slicked myself up with some more lube.

By the time I was done, Even was up on his knees and grabbed my face with both hands, kissing the living shit out of me. I held on to his shoulders and kissed him back while he reached down to stroke my dick, making me moan into his mouth. "You're so fucking hot, Isak", Even whispered and kissed me again, before pushing my shoulders back. I fell into the cushions with a groan, and then Even was on top of me.

I leaned back into the cushions, looking up at Even with a mix of excitement and hesitation. But Even didn't hesitate at all. He reached for my dick again, pumping me a few times before guiding it to his entrance. Looking at me with hungry eyes, he slowly lowered himself onto me.

The feeling of being inside him was overwhelming. He felt warm and tight, and every nerve at the tip of my dick seemed to explode with the sensation. Even moaned quietly and froze, making a face. "Are you okay?", I asked, staring at him.  
But Even nodded slowly, putting his hand on my chest to keep me from sitting up. "Just wait a second", he panted. "You're … a bit much."  
I felt my cheeks blushing again as an embarrassed laugh escaped my throat. "Ha ha, Even."  
Even ignored me however, took a few deep breaths and just kept staring at me. I took his hands in mine and tried to smile reassuringly at him. "We can stop if you want", I told him softly, but Even shook his head.  
"No way, you feel too good", he informed me with a cheeky grin. But before I could worry about my face getting as red as a tomato, Even moved again. I moaned loudly as I felt him slide onto me until his butt touched my thighs. Closing my eyes, I had to think of the cold snow outside in order not to faint. I heard Even groan slightly, and my eyes flew open again in worry.  
But before I could ask if he was okay, Even's hands were on my chest again. "I'm fine, Isak", he panted and took a deep breath, settling himself on top of me. My hands found his thighs, and I caressed them gently, patiently waiting for him to get comfortable.

And then, Even started moving. He slowly raised his hips and the feeling was indescribable. I squeezed Even's hands in mine so tightly I almost feared I'd break his knuckles as he moved up and down on my dick. "Faster, Even", I gasped, and Even obliged, moaning every time his butt hit my thighs.

Suddenly, I couldn't just lie there anymore. Even gave a surprised gasp when I released his hands and sat up, but he didn't protest. His hands found my shoulders and he shifted his legs a bit so he was seated comfortably on top of me. I claimed his lips with mine just as Even started moving again. He gasped into my mouth and my head nearly exploded. I felt each of his movements with an intensity that blew my mind, and I had a hard time concentrating on sitting up straight.  
Putting my hands on Even's hips, I felt his muscles contract under my fingers every time he raised himself up. It was intoxicating, but nothing compared to the feeling when he fell back down, my entire dick sliding into him. Even pulled my head back to kiss my neck and kept fucking me like this, his lips sucking at the delicate skin at the base of my throat. I was going to get the mother of all hickeys there, but I couldn't have cared less.  
Moaning loudly, I closed my eyes and dug my hands into Even's hair, trying not to come too soon. But then I heard Even groan: "I'm close, Isak."  
"Same", I panted and let myself fall back into cushions. Reaching for Even's dick, I started pumping him fast, and Even kept moving up and down on top of me. We moaned in unison, and after a few moments, white stars exploded inside my head as I came as hard as never before. But I kept stroking Even, until he came as well, a drawn-out moan escaping his mouth as cum sprayed all over my stomach and chest.

Even panted heavily for a few seconds before carefully getting off me and dropping onto the bed, sighing contently. "Twice in one day", he breathed and kissed me, his hand messing up my hair. I laughed quietly, still breathing heavily and turned onto my side to put a hand onto Even's hips.

"We are crazy", I told him, and Even laughed out loud, leaning in to kiss me again.  
"Crazy in love, like that song from Beyoncé", he agreed, and I giggled shortly.  
"Yeah." I looked down at myself and noticed that for the second time this afternoon, my upper body was covered in cum. Laughing softly, Even turned around and pulled out a tissue from the box on the nightstand again. This time, I took it from him to wipe myself down.  
I threw the tissue away, and then slid my hand onto Even's back, up along his spine until it rested on his shoulder blade. Even purred quietly and put his hand onto the small of my back to pull me closer.  
We kissed for a long time, holding each other, and I found myself forgetting about everything outside of the room we were in.  
"I really am, though", I told Even after a while, drawing small circles on his back.  
Even frowned slightly and kissed my nose. "You're what?"  
I brought my face close to his, so that our noses touched and made sure he was looking at me. My heartbeat sounded in my ears, and I wasn't sure if it was because we'd just had sex or because of what I was about to say. In the end, I didn't care.  
Licking my lips, I kissed Even again, long and gently, before I cradled his face with both hands and whispered: "I'm in love with you, Even."  
My heart seemed to be getting ready to jump out of my chest, as Even's face split into a wide smile. He kissed me again, his hands digging through my hair, and then he murmured back: "I'm in love with you too, Isak."


End file.
